


Hangover

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 非干员AU，酒吧老板Gilles×医生Gustave走向变了所以没车了





	Hangover

蓝色自行车向来是个和朋友聚会以及解闷的好地方。  
当然，这酒吧并不是真的叫这个名字，但是那个原本属于它的名字没什么人记得。当本地人想找个地方灌醉自己时，他们往往会说，今天下班后我在蓝色自行车那里等你。  
这甚至算一个地标了，Instagram和Facebook上少不了关于它的照片和文章，标题类似“如果你要来波尔多”、“他们属于波尔多，波尔多也属于他们”这种煽情的句式，内容不外乎是加了滤镜的图片，菜式的简介，对服务生大嗓门的调侃，还有过于浮夸的赞美。  
Gilles对此哭笑不得。“如果你们真想把它推荐给其他人，”他说，“不如直接带他们来看看。”  
Gustave是被Julien带来的，那个时候Gilles并不在吧台旁边，Julien捏着酒水单，脸色在暖黄地灯光下看上去有点红。“你觉得这里怎么样，Kateb医生，我的一个朋友上次来波尔多旅行后特地推荐给我的。”Julien反复翻看着那张薄薄的酒水单，脸上挂着笑容，偷偷瞄站在人堆里的服务生。那个叫Olivier的大嗓门服务生正在往嘴里灌啤酒，围着他的年轻男女高声喧哗，有的还在吹口哨。喝下去，喝下去，喝下去，他们重复着这几个单词，眼睛都黏在还冒着凉气的啤酒瓶上，直到最后一滴酒滑进Olivier的喉咙。欢呼从Olivier这个风眼周围炸开，Julien也跟着兴奋，只有Gustave觉得吵闹。  
于是医生对这个酒吧的第一印象是及格：蓝色自行车很有趣，外墙的常春藤的确好看，装修和布局有趣，酒不算差，但是——总是会有个“但是”——过于吵闹。  
Gustave打定主意他不会再光顾这里。  
或者说，在Gilles下楼驱散那些孩子之前，Gustave确实打定了主意不会再来。  
“晚上好，医生……好久不见。”  
Olivier看见他后站直身子，把擦干净的杯子挂在架子上。  
“晚上好，”Gustave坐在他对面，“Seamus不在？”  
“他是兼职，”Olivier的嗓门还是那么响，“今天不值班。”  
Gustave接住那份向他飞过来的酒水单，在Olivier背对他后推开它。Gustave向后挪了挪，手肘撑着吧台，说：“我今天不是来喝酒的。”他还是不太喜欢Olivier。至少Gilles应该教教Olivier怎么礼貌对待熟客，他想，然后抬头看Olivier的后脑勺。“我来找Gilles，他在吗？”Gustave问，把酒水单让给在他旁边坐下的女孩。“他在，医生，你直接上楼敲门。”Olivier转过身，俯身和Gustave身边的新客人打招呼：“想喝点什么？”  
Gustave想他该走了，既然他并不想喝酒。他离开吧台凳时看到了女孩穿着凉鞋的脚，白皙的脚趾上涂着宝蓝色的指甲油，在黄色的灯光下看上去像是墨水一样的颜色。夏天还不算过去，在几场雨彻底把温度降下去之前。Gustave看着他周围的人，他们都保持着八月初的装扮，不仅仅是凉鞋，还有短裤和T恤衫。医生把自己的休闲西装外套搭在手臂上，穿过两个圆桌之间狭窄的过道，朝着楼梯走去。  
二楼只有员工才能进得去，Gustave掏出备用钥匙打开那扇栅栏门，进去后反手锁上。似乎一下就安静了，虽然Gustave很清楚这是他的错觉，他敲门，靠墙等着。缺乏睡眠让他有点眩晕，飞机上并不适合补觉，Gustave算不清自己到底多长时间没有碰过枕头了，36小时？或者干脆整整两天。  
“Gustave？”  
他意识到自己走神了，所以没注意到开门的声音。  
“Gilles，”他把右手臂压在自己的外套上，“晚上好。”  
Gilles拉开门，看着他的脸说道：“你需要睡觉。”  
Gustave走进Gilles的休息室，被Gilles夺走了外套。“我觉得还是得先来见你，Gilles。”他坐在椅子上，眼睛却盯着床。  
Gilles挂好他的外套，“为了你的不告而别？”Gilles笑着说，语调向上扬，“我倒不介意你事后用短信通知我。”  
“就算我欠你一个道歉，”Gustave用力阻止自己的上下眼皮贴在一起，“我只是想见你，Gilles。”  
Gilles回头看他。  
“晚上好，”他嘟囔着，眼睛先是看向Gilles的眼睛，然后滑到别的地方，“Gilles。”  
Gilles似乎在叹气，Gustave不确定。疲惫淹没他的意识只需要一秒钟，就像洪水决堤，不过是Gilles给他挂个衣服的功夫，他已经从精神矍铄变得神志不清。  
在从机场回来的出租车上Gustave计划过要如何亲吻Gilles，再拥抱他，向他道歉，然后一起喝一杯。  
但现在医生昏昏欲睡。  
“你得睡一觉，Gustave。”  
他被架起来，一路拖到了床边，直到躺在床垫上才被松开。  
“晚安，Gustave。”  
Gilles亲吻他。  
“晚安，Gilles。”  
至少他们确实接吻了。  
Gustave睡得不错，但似乎没睡太久，他隐约感觉到窗外照进来的光，还有吹动窗帘的风，昨天波尔多刚下过雨，风是潮湿的，落在他的脸和手臂上时他能清楚感觉到。  
他在被子下面睁开眼睛，直到自己适应了口鼻中的干燥。雨天之后居然湿度还这么低，Gustave觉得自己想得没错，秋天确实已经到了。  
不过他掀开被子后最先看到的是Gilles的袖子。“早上好？”他说，捂着下半张脸忍住一个哈欠，“还是晚上好。”Gilles笑了笑，手指在手机屏幕上滑动：“都可以，现在是凌晨四点。”Gustave用手肘撑着身子坐起来，看向窗外的灯光，“你没睡？”Gustave倚着床头问，才发觉自己的声音听上去是哑的。“没有，”Gilles把手机丢到床头柜上，低头看他，“我刚把下面收拾完。”  
“你刚才下楼了？”Gustave向下吞咽，想缓解干渴带来的不适感。Gilles把水杯送到他鼻子底下，这是个古怪的姿势，鉴于Gustave正半躺在床上。于是他真正坐好，拿过杯子把水灌进嘴里。好多了，干涩和疼痛得到缓解的同时他又变得困倦起来，这下他和Gilles的作息一样了，恐怕要等到明天中午才能再醒过来。Gustave曾经和Gilles提过几次关于作息表的话题，Gilles向他表示酒吧生意没办法，“我们两点才结束营业。”Gustave把这当成一种高级的借口（看上去无可奈何，但本质上依旧是借口）——此时此刻他也这么觉得，只不过多了点别的想法。  
“本来我不用下去，”Gilles替他把杯子放回原位，“但是Olivier和客人吵架了。”  
医生对此见怪不怪，他揉了揉脸，看着Gilles的侧脸问：“解决得还算顺利？”  
Gilles搂他的肩膀：“不是Olivier的错，他没有送错那盘炸薯条，不过为了这件事情就大吼大叫……”  
“他回去了吗？”Gustave用手撑着自己的下巴，右耳贴着Gilles的手指。他恐怕自己听上去像是在说梦话，但Gilles听懂了他的嘟囔。“还没有，在厨房里解决被客人退掉的那个披萨。”Gilles放低声音说道，食指和中指夹住Gustave的耳垂。  
Gustave对Gilles的这个癖好同样习以为常，事实上，他们的第一次调情也始于这个动作：当他坐在沙发上回复邮件的时候，Gilles在他旁边坐下，手臂搭在他的肩膀上，抬起手用指腹磨蹭耳垂，然后夹住它。  
Gustave没有拒绝，从这一次开始，每一次都不会拒绝，他并非特别喜欢这种亲昵方式，只是Gilles总是能把它用得恰到好处，让他无法体会到任何不适。比如在他发邮件的时候，比如现在，他完全放松，并且乐于接受亲密举止，就像一块还没彻底凝固的意式奶酪。Gustave歪头，脸颊抵着Gilles的手指，“如果我现在睡觉，什么时候才能醒过来？”他问，声音压得很低。Gilles沉默了一阵，Gustave耐心地等着，这个答案对他来说还是重要的，他并不想真的睡到中午才起，那样会搅乱他的生物钟。“我说不好，Gustave，”Gilles也房放低声音，同时松开他的耳朵，“也许你会照常起床，也有可能会睡到下午……需要定个闹钟吗？”  
医生点头。  
Gilles似乎叹了一口气，声音很轻很轻，Gustave垂下眼皮，咬住Gilles的手指。或者说是含住，他不认为这个力度会让Gilles产生误解，礼尚往来，这两根调皮的手指也从来不介意被Gustave戏弄。  
“其实你应该好好睡一觉。”Gilles说，手指在他嘴唇上按了一下。  
“你知道我不喜欢什么，Gilles。”  
Gustave控制自己的舌尖弹在Gilles的皮肤上。  
“松开我的手，Gustave，”Gilles的另外几根手指蹭着他的下巴，“然后睡你的觉。”  
这一次Gustave咬得用了点力。  
床垫颤了几下，Gilles换个姿势躺在他旁边，手也跟着一起向下滑，Gustave松开那根可怜的食指，给Gilles把手拿回去的机会。  
“晚安，Kateb医生。”  
Gilles面向他的后背说道。  
Gustave重新陷入迟缓如糖浆的状态，身体和脑子一起，但他听得很清楚，Gilles的话像是被人一个词一个词地灌进他耳朵里一样，根本不存在让他产生听不清这种情况的可能。  
Gustave觉得自己像是在陷入宿醉和脱离宿醉之间反复漂浮着。  
“晚安。”他翻身，把那只发热的耳朵暴露在凉又干燥的空气里，手搭在Gilles的小臂上。  
“晚安，Gilles。”

FIN.


End file.
